My Lovely
by J HYERA 411
Summary: Kim Ryeowook. Cowok manis, baik hati, dan ramah mengalami yang namanya patah hati? Namun sebuah incident membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Incident apa yang akan menimanya? Dan apa pula dampak dari incident tersebut? Sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaankah? Atau kepedihan dan kekecewaan? #Summary cacat xD Maklum, Hyera author baru#


MY LOVELY

.

.

.

-Hyera's Presents-

Cast : - Kim Ryeowook

- Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (SEMEna Wookie)

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Henry Lau as Kim Henry (Ryeowook's Brother)

- And Other Cast.

Pair : - YEWOOK atau

- DUOKIM xD

Genre : - School Life

- Comedy Romance (?)

Rate : - Teen

- Everyone can read this Fanfiction ha ha ha xD

Disclaimer : - Castna puna diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, dan para fansnya. YeWook saling memiliki. No Protes! xD

- Fanfic ini baru puna aku. okee?

Warning : Ide pasaran, terinspirasi dari beberapa drama/fanfic yang pernah kutonton/kubaca xD, alur yg nggak jelas, Gaje, Typo, AU, OOC maybe YAOI/SHONEN-AI

Summary : Kim Ryeowook. Cowok manis, baik hati, dan ramah mengalami yang namanya patah hati!? Namun sebuah incident membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Incident apa yang akan menimanya? Dan apa pula dampak dari incident tersebut? Sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaankah? Atau kepedihan dan kekecewaan? #Summary cacat xD

Author baru^^ Hyera Imnida~~ Mianhae kalau nggak jelas xD

NGGAK SUKA!? NGGAK USAH BACA *plaak xD

* * *

~My Lovely~

-Happy Reading!-

.

.

.  
**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"_Hyung_!? Bangun _hyung_!?"

"_Aish~_ dasar pemalas!"

**Brak!**

"_Hyung_! Bangun! Sudah siang. Nanti _hyung_ telat ke Sekolah!" Teriak _namja_ mungil itu. Seseorang yang dipanggil _'Hyung'_ langsung bangun dan terlonjak kaget.

"_Yakk_! Ketuk pintu dulu _Henly-ya_! Masih pagi sudah membuat keributan saja." _Namja_ itu sedikit membentak terhadap adiknya. Yang dibentak malah cengengesan nggak jelas.

"Hehehe, habisnya _hyung_ tidak bangun-bangun, Yasudah aku langsung masuk ke kamar _hyung_ deh. Sekarang _hyung_ mandi, nanti _umma_ marah lho.."Ucap _Henly_ lalu ia nyelonong(?) keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

**BLAM!**

"Dasar! Coba kamu bukan adikku, udah aku cincang kamu! " Dumel _namja_ itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

"hah.. _Jongwoon hyung.._ Aku–"

"_Wookie-yah_.. kau sedang apa? tidak sarapan?"

"Iya _umma_. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ia bergegas keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

* * *

.

.

-My Lovely-

.

.

* * *

"Pagi _Appa_ku yang bijaksana, _Umma_ku yang baik hati, dan Adikku yang bawel! _Kim __Ryeowook_ yang tampan tiada tara ini datang.." _teriak namja_ itu yang diketahui bernama _Kim Ryeowook_.

"Huh! _Wookie hyung_, pagi-pagi udah narsis aja. Apa tadi? Yang tampan tiada tara? Yang ada juga 'cerewet' tiada tara tau!" Sungutnya.

"_Henly-ya_,, Coba ulangi kata-katamu itu, ayo ulangi!" _Ryeowook_ mengeluarkan cengiran setan(?) kepada adiknya itu.

"Cerewet tiada tara! Bagus 'kan _hyung_?" jawab adiknya.

**Pleetak!**

Jitakkan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala _Henly_.

"Aww.. _Hyung_! Nggak pake jitak kenapa sih _hyung_? Sakit tau!" ucap _Henly_ seraya mengelus kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan kakaknya hanya menyeringai kearah adiknya.

"_Ryeowook-ah_! _Henly-ya_! Bisa tidak kalian tidak berantem setiap saat? Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!" Bentak _umma_nya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti adu mulut. Setiap hari mereka memang selalu begitu. Nggak pernah bisa akur. Selalu berantem dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Selesai sarapan, _Ryeowook_ berangkat ke sekolahnya. Jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Biasanya ia akan lebih memilih jalan kaki. Namun berbeda dengan hari ini. Ia sedikit belari, mengingat ia bangun kesiangan hari ini.  
"ah? 5 menit lagi aku telat! Mana ada ulangan sejarah lagi." _Ryeowook_ menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar dahinya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Banyak pula murid-murid yang berlarian sepertinya.

_'ya! Sedikit lagi Wookie-ah! Fighting!'_ Batinnya.

_Ryeowook_ yang terlalu semangat, tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju cukup kencang kearahnya.  
**  
****Tiin.. Tiin.. Tiin.. Tiin..**

Berkali-kali mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya, tapi _Ryeowook_ tetep berlari dan terkesan tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan, dirinya tidak telat dan bisa ulangan sejarah. Sampai akhirnya, _Ryeowook_ menyadari kebisingan dari belakangnya. #dari tadi baru nyadar!?# Ia pun menengokkan kepalanya. Terlihat mobil itu masih mengklakson dan ...

"KYAAAAA"

CKIIT(?)

_'A.. Apa aku sudah,, mati!? Mobil itu pasti menabrakku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak kesakitan ya?'_ Batin _Ryeowook_. Ia pejamkan matanya takut.

"Hei! _Namja_ labil! Kau cari mati ya?" Bentak seseorang. Dari suaranya dapat _Ryeowook_ tebak kalau orang itu _namja_. Suara yang begitu indah. Begitulah pemikiran polos _Ryeowook_. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

"A.. Aku.. _Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae!_ Aku tidak tau kalau ada mobil dibelakangku, _mianhae!_"_ Ryeowook_ terus minta maaf. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"he-hey! Sudah. Jangan minta maaf terus dong!" _Namja_ itu sepertinya sedikit risih dengan apa yang dilakukan _Ryeowook._ "Lalu,, bukankah kau tadi sedang buru-buru!?" sambung _namja_ itu.

"A.. Ah! Aku telat!" _Ryeowook_ langsung berlari. Meninggalkan _namja_ yg sedang tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai- melihatnya pergi.

"Menarik! Aku mendapatkanmu _Wookie baby!_" Gumam _namja_ itu. Saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang! Tiba-tiba _Ryeowook_ berbalik arah menuju _namja_ tadi.

"Kau!" tunjuknya

"Gara-gara kau aku telat! Menyebalkan! Hari ini aku ada ulangan tau! Mana gurunya killer banget lagi." _Ryeowook_ marah-marah nggak jelas kepada _namja_ yang bahkan tidak ia kenali –Maybe-

"Loh? Kenapa jadi nyalahin aku sih? Hey _namja_ labil! Itu juga karena kamu ceroboh tau!" balas _namja_ itu.

"Apa kamu bilang? Dasar _namja_ menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" bentak _Ryeowook_ lalu pergi.

"Hey! _Namja_ labil! Siapa juga yang mau kau maafkan hah?" teriak _namja_ itu. _Ryeowook_ berusaha menulikan telinganya.  
Saat berada didepan gerbang sekolah, entah kebetulan atau keberuntungan, satpam penjaga gerbang(?) itu sedang duduk dengan mata terpejam sambil menikmati sesuatu lewat earphone(?)nya. #satpam aja gaul xD  
Dengan langkah yang cukup pelan, ia melewati satpam itu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai ke kelasnya.

* * *

.

.

-My Lovely-

.

.

* * *

_'Hosh.. Hosh.. Akhirnya.. Sampai di depan kelas.. Fiuuh.._' Batin _Ryeowook_.  
Nafas _Ryeowook_ terengah-engah. Untungnya, dia nggak ketahuan kalau ia berlari-lari di koridor sekolah.

"_Wookie-yah!?_ kau,, sedang apa berdiri di depan pintu?"

"Kyaaaa... Eh? _Kyuhyun-ah?_" Ryeowook berteriak tapi setelah itu ia bernafas lega.

"Ya, aku _Kyuhyun_. Kau kenapa sih sampai berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya _Kyuhyun._ "Dan kenapa jam segini kau baru datang?" Tanya _Kyuhyun_ lagi. _Ryeowook_ tak menjawab. Ia masih mengatur napasnya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita masuk kelas, lalu kau ceritakan padaku." ajak _Kyuhyun. Ryeowook_ hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi,, kenapa –"

"_Kyuhyun-ah?_ Ulangannya bagaimana? Udah selesai ya?" _Ryeowook_ memotong kalimat yang ingin _Kyuhyun_ katakan. Ternyata, ia masih memikirkan soal ulangan sejarah.

"Hari ini, para _Seonsaengnim_ lagi pada rapat. Jadi pelajaran pertama sampai Istirahat nggak belajar" jelas _Kyuhyun._

"_Jinjja?_" _Ryeowook_ meminta kepastian. Dan di balas anggukkan dari _Kyuhyun._ Entah _Ryeowook_ sadar atau tidak, ia langsung memeluk _Kyuhyun._ "Ternyata, ada keberuntungan dibalik kesialan(?)," ucapnya nggak jelas. Jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu.

_Kyuhyun_ bingung, dahinya sedikit berkerut. "keberuntungan dibalik kesialan? Apa maksudnya?" tanya _Kyuhyun._

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti.. Hehehe" _Ryeowook_ cengengesan nggak jelas. _Kyuhyun_ yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau kau tidak tau, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" _Kyuhyun_ kepo #plaak *digeplak _Kyu._

"Soalnya, hari ini aku menerima keberuntungan dan kesialan" Jelas _Ryeowook._

"Begitukah?"tanya _Kyuhyun._

"Tentu saja! Mau dengar?"

"Boleh,,"

Akhirnya _Ryeowook_ menceritakan kesialan dan keberuntungannya kepada _Kyuhyun._ Tak jarang pula _Kyuhyun_ tertawa mendengar ceritanya.

"_Yakk! Kyuhyun-ah!_ berhenti tertawa. Ini tidak lucu tau!"_Ryeowook_ sedikit merona malu. Ia mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

"hahahaha... Iyaa iyaa. Sudah dong jangan manyun gitu, nanti kucium lho.." balas _Kyuhyun_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. #sakit mata _Kyu?_ xD

_"Kyuhyun-ah!_" Ucap _Ryeowook_ dengan cukup kencang. Pipinya semakin merona karena perkataan _Kyuhyun_ tadi.

"hahahaha.. Aigoo, kau ini tomat yaa? Boleh kumakan tidak?" ledek _Kyuhyun._

"_KYUHYUN-AH!_" _Ryeowook_ yang sudah kesel akhirnya teriak. Semua yg ada di dalam kelas sempat memperhatikan mereka berdua karena terlalu heboh. Lalu...

"_RYEOWOOK-AH!_ BERISIK!" Teriak teman sekelasnya secara serempak. Bukankah mereka juga berisik?

"hehehe.. _Mian! Mian!_" jawab _Ryeowook_

"Sudah, tidak usah pedulikan si tomat merah ini."Ujar _Kyuhyun_ sedikit tertawa. Teman sekelas yang mendengar lelucon tersebut ikut tertawa. _Ryeowook_ hanya memajukan bibirnya -lagi- dengan pipi merona malu.

* * *

.

.

-My Lovely-

.

.

* * *

**#Pulang Sekolah#**

"_Wookie-yah_.. Mau pulang bersama tidak?" Tanya _Kyuhyun._ _Ryeowook_ mengkerutkan dahinya lucu. "Kenapa _Kyuhyun-ah!?_"_ Ryeowook_ sedikit bingung. Soalnya, _Kyuhyun_ jarang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Biasanya juga _Ryeowook_ yang ngajak, dan _Kyuhyun_ sering nolak. Jalan ke rumah mereka memang searah, hanya saja rumah _Kyuhyun_ sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah _Ryeowook._

"_Gwaenchana!_ Hanya ingin bareng saja, nggak mau yaa?" Balas _Kyuhyun._ Sebenarnya Ia sedikit khawatir kepada _Ryeowook_. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkan _Kyuhyun_ kepada _Ryeowook_ yang notabenenya hanya sahabatnya.

"Bukan begitu _Kyuhyun-ah,_ Tapi aku harus menemui _Park Seonsaengnim_ dulu, kau duluan saja. Aku permisi dulu ya. _Annyeong!_" _Ryeowook_ meninggalkan _Kyuhyun_ begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

-My Lovely-

.

.

* * *

"apa-apaan _Seonsaengnim_ itu? Kenapa nggak _Kyuhyun-ah_ saja? Aku 'kan tidak mengerti. Menyebalkan!" Sepanjang perjalanan, _Ryeowook_ terus ngedumel. Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya sudah sampai di luar sekolah. Ia masih marah-marah nggak jelas sampai ada mobil yang melaju lumayan cepat. Lagi-lagi, ia ceroboh. Kenapa _Ryeowook_ tidak pernah memperhatikan jalan?

"_Ryeowook-ah!_" Teriakkan seorang _namja_ yang begitu dikenalinya. Membuat _Ryeowook_ tersadar dari 'acara'nya tadi.

_'Seperti suara si maniak game menyebalkan, bukannya ia sudah pulang ya?_' batin _Ryeowook_ yang bodohnya berdiri diam di tengah jalan.  
**  
****Tiin... Tiin... Tiin...**

_'Seperti.. Suara klakson mobil? Jangan-jangan...'_  
.

.

.

"KYAAAAA~~"

**CKIIT(?)**

_'A.. Aku selamat!?' Ryeowook_ lagi-lagi hampir tertabrak mobil.

"Yak! Kau cari mati apa?" teriak _namja_ pengemudi itu. _Ryeowook_ dan _namja_ itu menoleh secara berbarengan dan..

"KAU!" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan.

"_Namja_ labil?/_Namja_ Aneh?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sepertinya mereka begitu kompak yaa.. Untung saat itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Kalian tau? _Ryeowookie_ hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Dan parahnya, mobil yang hampir menabraknya adalah mobil yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Ini 'takdir' atau 'kebetulan' yaa?

"_Yak! Namja_ labil. Udah bosen hidup yaa?" _Namja_ itu bertanya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"kau bilang apa? Hey! Kau saja yang tidak melihatku menyebrang!" Jawab _Ryeowook_ asal. Nyatanya, ia tadi sedang berjalan sambil melamun. Bukan menyebrang xD

"Bukannya kau yang tidak memperhatikan jalan? Atau kau sengaja ingin kutabrak agar kau bisa dapat rasa simpatik dariku?" balas _namja_ itu.

"apa yang kau bilang?"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua terus melempar kata-kata untuk membela diri mereka sendiri. Sampai akhirnya datanglah seseorang yang melerai mereka berdua.

"Hey! Hey! Cukup! Kalian berdua terlalu kekanakkan!" ucap namja itu _–Kyuhyun._

"Berisik! Diam!" mereka lagi-lagi menjawab secara berbarengan.

"HEY!" Mereka berdua berhenti ketika _Kyuhyun_ teriak.

"_Kyuhyun-ah!?_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang?" Tanya _Ryeowook_ begitu ia mengakhiri adu mulutnya.

"_Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?_" tanya _namja_ yang menjadi lawan adu mulutnya _Ryeowook._

"Kau mengenalku!?" _Kyuhyun_ balik nanya.

"Ini aku_ Kyuhyun-ah! Yesung! Kim Yesung! Namja_ paling tampan abad ini." Ucap _namja itu –Yesung._

"_Kim Yesung!?_ Oh.. _Sunbae_ku + Sahabatku di SMP yaa? Wahh.. Aku kangen sekali denganmu _Yesung hyung_. Apa _hyung?_ Paling tampan abad ini? Kau salah _pabbo!_ Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan darimu." Ujar _Kyuhyun_ nggak sopan sambil memeluk _Yesung._

"Yak! Aku lebih tampan darimu dan aku tidak _pabbo, evil maknae!_" _Yesung_ membalas pelukan _Kyuhyun,_ juga perkataan _Kyuhyun._

"Terserahlah. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan _Donghae hyung?_ Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Apa ia masih sama _Hyukkie hyung?_" _Kyuhyun_ kepo –lagi-

"_Hae-ya!?_ Ia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah yang paling terkenal se-Jepang. Ia juga masih sama _Eunhyuk-ah_ kok! Mereka 'kan pasangan tak terpisahkan." Jawab _Yesung_ disertai tawa. _Kyuhyun_ yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa. Tanpa sadar, keduanya malah melupakan seseorang yang sekarang sedang mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ehem!" Deheman seseorang, membuat _Yesung_ dan _Kyuhyun_ menghentikan acara kangen-kangenan mereka. Menolehkan kepala mereka kesatu arah. Yaa, kearah _Ryeowook_ yang sedari tadi dicuekkin.

"_Kyuhyun-ah!_ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" _Ryeowook_ bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ah.. Tadi aku berdiam diri diperpustakaan." Jelas _Kyuhyun._

"Hah? Berdiam diri!?" _– Ryeowook._

"Diperpustakaan!?" _– Yesung._

"Baca buku!?" Kali ini _Yesung_ dan _Ryeowook_ bertanya secara berbarengan. _'Ini maniak game kesambet apaan baca buku?'_ Pikir _Yesung_ dan _Ryeowook._ Bahkan mereka satu pemikiran.

"Ya nggaklah.. Aku disana main PSP, 'kan suasananya tenang. Jadi aku bisa konsentrasi." Jawab _Kyuhyun._ _Yesung_ dan _Ryeowook_ _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Oh.. Begitu. Oh ya, tadi kalian berdua membicarakan soal _Donghae _dan _Eunhyuk,_ mereka berdua siapa?" Gantian _Ryeowook_ yang kepo. xD

"Jadi begini. Waktu kami masih SMP. Aku, _Yesung hyung, _dan _Donghae hyung_ sahabatan meskipun berbeda angkatan. Sedangkan _Eunhyuk hyung namjachingunya Donghae hyung._ Dulu juga kita bertiga murid ter-popular di sekolah. Iya 'kan _Yesung hyung?_"

"Yup! Kami mempunyai sebutan masing-masing. Saat itu, Aku kura-kura, _Donghae_ ikan, dan _Kyuhyun_ angsa(?)" Sambung _Yesung._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.._ Angsa? Hahaha... Maniak _game_ sepertimu kok angsa?" _Ryeowook_ tertawa gaje(?) xD Yesung ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Soalnya, dulu waktu masih kelas 1 SMP dia sering sekali membawa boneka angsa(?). Ha ha ha ha ha xD" Ucap _Yesung._ Wajah _Kyuhyun_ memerah karena malu.

"Diamlah _Ryeowook-ah Yesung hyung!_" Wajah _Kyuhyun_ semakin merona.

"Ha ha ha.. wajahmu merah sekali _Kyunnie. _Seperti kepiting rebus! Ha ha ha.." Ledek _Ryeowook._

"_Kyuhyun-ah!_ Boleh kumakan? Tiba-tiba aku lapar melihat wajahmu yang merah seperti kepiting rebus itu? Ha ha ha.." _Yesung_ turut andil dalam meledek _Kyuhyun._

"_Aish~_ Sudah dong! Kalian berdua ngeledekkin aku terus.." Ucap _Kyuhyun_ pundung xD. _Yesung_ dan _Ryeowook_ _high five_ bersama. Mereka berdua senang, karena bisa ngeledekkin _Kyuhyun_ sampai _Kyuhyun _merona malu.

'_Setan bisa pundung juga ya?'_ Batin keduanya.

"Jadi,,_ namja_ labil ini _namjachingumu_ ya _Kyuhyun-ah?_" Ucap _Yesung_ asal seraya merangkul pundak _Kyuhyun._ _Ryeowook_ sedikit merona karena ucapan _Yesung_ yang menyebutkan dirinya adalah _namjachingunya Kyuhyun,_ _namun_..  
**  
****Plaak!**

_Kyuhyun_ mendaratkan tangannya di kepala _Yesung_ dengan gampangnya. Membuat _Yesung_ meringis kesakitan.

"_Yak!_ Jangan asal ngomong dong _hyung._ _Wookie-yah_ itu teman baikku, mana mungkin teman kujadikan kekasih"  
**  
****JLEEB!**

Pernyataan _Kyuhyun_ benar-benar menusuk hati _Ryeowook._ Hatinya seperti diiris dengan pisau yang sering ia gunakan untuk memotong daging(?). Sangat tajam dan menyakitkan.

"Lagipula, aku menganggap _Wookie-yah_ seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kau juga seperti itu 'kan _Wookie-yah?_" Sambung _Kyuhyun_ meminta persetujuan kepada _Ryeowook._ Jika bisa, ingin rasanya _Ryeowook_ mengatakan 'tidak' atau 'no!' atau _'aniya!'_atau _'andwae!'_ #halah.. sama aja -_-#. Tapi.."Ya, kau memang teman terbaikku _Kyuhyun-ah. _ Dan _Yesung_ err.. _Hyung!_ salam kenal. _Ryeowook imnida._ Tapi _hyung_ bisa memanggilku _Wookie._" jawab _Ryeowook._

Mati-matian _Ryeowook_ menahan cairan bening yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Menumpahkn segala kekesalannya dengan menangis. Menangisi _namja_ yang tidak mungkin Ia miliki.  
**  
****Tes...**

* * *

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Gimana? bagus nggak? ini baru awal.. jadi YeWook nya belum ada. baru Hint doang xD

Pendek? memang! Hyera pun tau. tapi nanti di usahain panjang deh.. yaa mungkin sihh xD

So? Can you review My Fanfiction?


End file.
